No matter what
by briorca18
Summary: Jams and katie dateing but kendall is not happy however katie looses her faith in james during a storm one night and is left questioning her love for him


Hey so this is my first story here so enjoy. This is a story about btr james and katie in this stry tey start experiencing new challanges in their relationship and just one of thoes challanges is kendell. Enjoy james and katie a love story.

Basket case chapter One

'shit' kendal was busy wraping kates birthday gifts but he was having a hard time. There was a soft knock on thedoor and loga walked in.

"hey what are you doing" walking over to wherekendl was sitting."seriously" logan asked holdng up nial polish that kendall was wraping for katie.

"hey its all i couldthink off okay?'

"no its not the nail polish infact i think its a great idea but why wrap them havnt you heard of gift bag and tissue paper?"

" oh that makes sence why didnt i think of that?"

"uhh hello im the smartone'

'right well i hope jo dosnt mind me using her giftbag afterall i got. Her a book should be easy enough to wrap. Kendell pulled out all the tissue paper and threw the book on the floor.

"hey kendall can i ask you somthing" logan waited until kendall lookd up from his wrapping jo.

"yeah?"

"are you alright with james dateing katie?'

"i dont know i mean i just katies my baby sister and james i my best friend and if they breakup or have a broken heart im going to be in the middle and im going to either loose a best friend or a sister and i cant make that choice i mean hello they both live with me!"

Meawhil dwnstairs katie was helping her mom ut the candles on her birthday cake.

"and tell me why im helping put the candles on my birthday cake?"

"because its not your irthday until tommorow and because im your mother and i asked you too."just thenthe door flew open and carlos strode in with a neatly wrapped gft.

"hi katey happy birthday" he puttthe gift in katies hands and turned to the chips.

"hey carlos haveyou seen james?"

"no why"

"no reason just... Wondering is all." katie shrugged her shouders as if to showshe didnt really care but wahen really she was though her and james had only been dateing for a couple weeks it made her sad when he wasnt there with at this moment katie was frustrated james shoud be he first one here he should be kissing it is her birthday after all. Katie was just about to go look for him when kendell came down the stairs carrying 5 wrapped gifts for katie behind hi logan struggled with three more.

"whoa holy gifts what did you do rob a toystore hang on are thoes all from you?"

"uh no there from mom and well logan gotyou one present and that ones mine." Kendell struggled to th table and lined up all the gifts.

"oh wow thanks mom" katie raced overand gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"what no thank you kiss for your big brother?"

"no because big brothers get big hugs" katie ran over and jumped in his arms. Kendellepicked her up and spun her around in circles just like he use to do when sh was a little girl. Katie squaled and laughed as her big brothers strong arms spun her. Finaly kendell put her town and hugged her to his chest with a strong embrace.

"i'm so sad my baby sister is all grown up what am i going to do with myself?"kendell held her close fearing that if he let go she would become a full adult leaned into her brhers chest and felt him kiss the top of her head just like he did when she was a toddler thinking about this memeryoly ad katie cling tighter to her older bother. Suddenly the sound of the door opening broke the trance and katie spun around to find james standing in he doorway holding a basket.

"James!" katie raced out of kendels arms into james.

"hey babe"kendel whipped his head around to his sister being called babe. Even tough kendell was glaring at him, james paid no attention.

"my james where hav you been?'' jaes tiltd her chin up towards him and planted a kiss on her lips. Katie loved the feeling james kisses they were soft and gental yet powrful at the same had had enough of james and his sister first he calls her babe and now hey mke out in the middle of the door for the world to was beging to think logan was right hewas definitly not alright with james and katie dateing but katei is growing up and kendell couldnt stop he from having a relationship with james even if he is hher older brother.

"whats in the basket?" katie asked mtining towards he basket thatnow layed on the floor.

"your gift you better open it now,it cant wait."

"ok then" katie replyed opening the basket. Inside was nothing but a rolled up fuz ball. Lifting up its head it peered at katie with two blue eyes.

"is that a...a dog?" katie was in shock at just how cute it was it was a puppy no more then eight months old.

"yep its a husky dosnt have a name yet but its a boy."

"i will ave to think of one thanks so much james!" katie planted a kiss on james lips and went to take a icture of her new frien to post on facebook james followed this time kendell was seeing red a dog who gives a dog for a gift? Thats what he wanted to know. Suddenly his nail polish didnt seem so if reading his mind logan said: "if you dont wnt to give her the nail polish i will take it." kendell lookedat logan with confusion "just trying to hepl" logan laughed nervously and walked away to help with the pizzas that had just showed up.

"kendell can you go tell the birthday girl pizzas here and tell james too"

"im sue they are together mom'

"dosnt matter as long as they both know' with that kendell turned on his heel and walked towards katies room. He didnt bother knocking instead he just flung open the door. A choice he imediatly wish he hadnt done...

To be countinued hope you like and vote for boy dog names thanks agan for reading and sorry for any spelling mstakes ;)


End file.
